Reversed
by BedazzledAuthor
Summary: Cammie wakes up, and her roommates are gone. They've gone to search for the Circle without her. Zach stayed behind, and he keeps her company. Stuff happens. CPOV. In this fanfiction she never ran away, and nothing had previously happened between Zach and her. *Reversed* because her friends leave instead of her. Disclaimer: All I own is the plot. Ally Carter owns everything else.
1. Chapter 1: Unpleasant Surprise

I woke up, alone. My roommates were no longer in their beds, which were neatly made. I got up with a start. Where were they? I looked over at my alarm clock on my night stand. It was 4 in the morning. My subconscious must have felt something odd; I was a spy after all. I got out of bed and checked quickly checked outside the halls. They weren't there. I went back inside the room that was supposed to be occupied by three other girls. I checked our wardrobe's to see if anything was missing. Each one of my best friends had clothes missing. With horror, I realized their backpacks were gone too.  
Despite the hour, I ran down the grand stairs to the office that belonged to my mother, the headmistress. I knocked, but no one answered, so I knocked more persistently. My tired mother finally opened the door, wearing one of my dad's old shirts as a pyjama.  
"Mom!" I attempted to whisper, but it came out as more of a shout. "Is there a CoveOps mission I was left out of?" I asked, knowing whatever was happening, was a lot worse than a CoveOps mission. She just looked at me, confused, and that confirmed my biggest fears.  
"Bex, Liz, and Macey are gone!" I blurted. I expected her to panic like I was, but I forgot that she was one of the best Agents I'd ever met. Her tone remained calm.  
"Cammie, come in." I walked into her office, thousands of questions running through my head (Okay, maybe not thousands, but there were a lot of questions). "What's going on?" I demanded, "Where are they?"  
She looked at me, and if I hadn't been training to be a spy for years, I probably wouldn't have seen the look of guilt that came onto her face that disappeared almost as soon as it got there.  
"Cammie, there's something that you need to know," I watched her intently, eager to find out more. "21 days ago, your roommates confronted me." What did she mean… my heart started to race, "They went in search for the Circle. They went to find answers." My heart started to race even faster, if that was possible. My best friends in the whole world were after the most dangerous ancient terrorist organization in history? And worst of all, _my mom allowed it_? I don't know if it was the spy in her, or the mother in her, but my mom cradled my face between her hands, sensing my panic.  
"They didn't want you to know. They knew you would insist on going with them. They know you so well Cammie. They're doing this for you. So you can be safe again," I was about to complain, but my mother began to speak before I could start, "And don't worry about their safety, I sent Abby and Townsend with them." I was enraged at myself, as a best friend, and also a spy. Only now did I realise their weird behavior during the past weeks. I should've notice, I should've stopped them!  
"How could you let them go?" I finally shouted, "_Why_ would you let them go?" My anger turned into despair, I couldn't lose the people most important in my life. My mother looked at me with eyes I couldn't read.  
"Cammie, your friends are very good. So is your aunt, and so is Agent Townsend. They are doing this for you, and I know that this can keep you safe for now, even if it is temporarily. They will go and find answers while you stay safe within the walls of this school. I've given them three weeks to come back," She smiled, and continued, "Pretend it's just another CoveOps assignment." Her smile then became sad. Joe Solomon, my CoveOps teacher, the best spy I have ever met, and the best teacher I ever had, was in a coma.  
I was tired. It was early. I decided the best thing I could do for now to try and go back to sleep. My mom hugged me, and I made my way back to my room. My empty room. When I got upstairs, the atmosphere was different. I crept into bed and pulled my blankets up to my chin. I thought I would never fall asleep, but eventually drowsiness overcame me. I had no dreams.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise Company

The sun was shining through the window of our room. For the first time, I wasn't grateful for the weekend. I would've appreciated some classes to distract me from the… situation. I got up from bed and made my way to the washroom to freshen up. I just finished getting out of the shower when I heard a knock on the door.  
"Gimme a second!" I shouted. I wrapped a towel around myself and used another to make a turban on the top of my head. I quickly made my way to the door, and opened it.  
Zach was standing there, nonchalantly. "Hey Gallagher Girl," He said. He'd caught me off guard, "Um, hey," I managed to mutter. I was in nowhere close to what I would like to look like in front of the most attractive boy I had ever met. He was wearing a gray V-Neck t-shirt and dark wash jeans, and his hair was in the perfect mess. His forest green eyes bore into mine. After a minute of awkwardness, he finally asked, "So, uh, could I come in?" I managed to mumble something else and he smirked. God, how could that smirk be so sexy but so irritating at the same time? He walked into my room and smiled. Yes, a real smile. I wondered if he knew what was going on. He made himself right at home and sat down on my unmade bed.  
"I've got to get changed," I said as I tried to casually grab my cutest (but also least comfortable) pair of jeans without making it seem like I was doing an Easter egg hunt in my drawers. I made my way to the washroom and he smirked at me again. What was it with him and smirking?  
As soon as I walked through the door, I threw on my clothes as fast as I could. I unraveled my towel turban and attempted to comb out my knotted hair. I looked around to see what beauty products Macey left behind, and I was grateful for the concealer that was left in one of the edges of the bathroom drawers. I took it and dabbed it onto the big bags I had under my eyes thanks to earlier in the morning. I blended it, just like Macey had taught me, and I couldn't help to think that, if she were here, she'd maybe even be proud. When I finally thought I was presentable enough, considering the situation, I made my way back into the room. He was still on my bed, but he'd grabbed one of the magazines that Macey left behind. He glanced over at me and chuckled.  
"How do girls actually enjoy reading this stuff?" He asked. I smiled. "Beats me," I replied. "So what are you doing here, anyways?" I asked. He shrugged. "Figured you could use some company," So did that mean he knew what was going on? "I take it you know about the… situation?" I tried, choosing my words wisely. He stood up and walked towards me.  
"Listen Cammie, I know this isn't easy for you. Headmistress Morgan only told me earlier this morning. But if you ever need someone, well I just want you to know that I'm here," He tucked one of my wet strands of hair behind my ear. I could feel my face flush a shade of red.  
"Thanks, Zach." I managed to mumble. The mood finally lifted when he exclaimed, "Now, how about some breakfast?"


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

The following week was great – considering my best friends were gone looking for an evil ancient organization and they had intentionally left me behind. Zach and I spent lots of time together. All our classes were the same, and we would study together. I started feeling more and more comfortable around him. I showed him the few passageways that weren't now blocked off to keep me safe, and we stole some popcorn from the kitchen to snack on in my room. It was the following Friday, and we were in my room again. I threw a piece of popcorn and he caught it with absolutely no problem into his mouth. He then threw one to me, and I caught it, but in a much less elegant way than he did.  
"Want to watch a movie tonight?" I asked. He smiled at me. Yes, a smile, not a smirk, and he nodded. I moved towards the box of movies my roommates and I had accumulated over the years and pulled out a few I thought we'd both enjoy. "The Notebook?" I asked, and then giggled. He crunched up his nose and I laughed again. "Here, let's watch Mission Impossible," I said, motioning to the cover of the movie with Tom Cruise. "Okay," He said. I'd always enjoyed watching movies about spies, because they were completely opposite to our reality. I put the movie on and went to sit up on the couch next to him. About halfway through the movie, he grabbed the remote and paused it.  
"I should be with them," He said. I laughed. "Zach, Tom Cruise and his wife have better things to do than tag you along." I teased. But he didn't smile, instead, he continued. "No, I mean with Bex. And Liz. And Macey. I should be out there helping them. Helping you. I should be finding answers and helping them keep you safe. I should be doing… something." He sighed in frustration. I looked at him. I stared deep into his eyes and didn't even flinch as I said, "Zach, you are the closest thing I have to my best friends right now. If it weren't for you here, I would go crazy. You _are_ helping them. You're helping them help me. But most of all, you're helping _me_. You being here is what is keeping me sane, keeping me from worrying 24/7, you're what helps me have full nights of sleep," I took a deep breath as I spoke, "I couldn't go through this without you."  
He'd gotten closer to me then, my legs were on his lap and my back was against the arm rest of the couch. He smiled, and leaned closer to my face. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. His arm wrapped around my waist and he rested his forehead against mine. I looked deep into his eyes, and I was willing to get lost in them forever (I know, I'm cheesy). But then suddenly, his lips pressed tightly against mine. They were soft but firm. His hand made his way to my cheek while his other moved up and down my side. I was running my fingers through his hair vigorously. We both stopped for breath. He was on top of me then. "Zach," I breathed him in, "Hmm?" He managed, but despite how much I wanted more of him, I pushed him away. "What are we doing?" I asked, "Where are we going with this?" He looked into my eyes, but I held his stare.  
"Cammie Morgan," he finally said, after taking a deep breath, his eyes unreadable. "I want you," My jaw dropped. "I need you," He continued, "I've never felt this way before, and you are all I think about." I laid there, shocked beyond belief. I let the words sink in. Zach wanted me, he needed me, and he liked me. I pushed him off of me, gave him one more kiss, and smiled. "Let's finish the movie," I said.


	4. Chapter 4: AwkoTacos

I woke up in my bed, with my blankets on top of me. Zach was gone, and at first I didn't remember the night before, but then the memories came flooding over me.  
Were Zach and I together? Did I just imagine all of that? I guess I knew that I'd liked him for a while, but I just didn't want to let myself admit it. But _he_ wanted _me._ Now if that wasn't a confidence booster, I don't know what is. Zachary Goode, the most attractive boy I had ever laid my eyes on, wanted me, Cammie the Chameleon. I was nothing out of the ordinary, but he saw something in me. And that just made him all that much more attractive.  
I got out of bed and made my way to the washroom. I hopped into the shower, brushed my teeth, and tried to brush out all the knots in my hair. Once I got out, I made my way to my dresser and grabbed a cute pair of dark wash skinny jeans that Macey left behind. I then grabbed a loose crop top that Bex hadn't brought with her on her trip. Wearing their clothes helped me feel like I still had a part of them with me. To top it all off, I decided to paint my nails with the new Lavender non-toxic nail polish concoction Liz had come up with. When I thought I was presentable, I decided to head downstairs for some waffles. As I was walking down the hallway, I heard a familiar voice call out behind me, "Gallagher Girl, wait up!" I turned to see Zach, jogging up to me. "Hey Blackthorne Boy," I smiled at him. I hadn't said that since the first day I met him at the museum, "You up for some waffles?" I asked, and he nodded. We walked together towards the grand hall in a comfortable silence. I could feel his eyes on me the whole way there, but I just kept looking straight. Finally, I glanced up at him, and he grabbed my hand. I was surprised, but I smiled. We walked in holding hands, and everyone turned and watched us. I didn't feel Chameleon-y at all.  
After breakfast, we went for a walk around the school grounds, even though I technically wasn't allowed to leave the inside of the mansion. The sun was high in the sky and the warmth felt good on my skin. Zach's hands were in his pockets and we weren't talking. I finally broke the silence.  
"Hey, I was thinking…" He looked at me, urging me to go on, "Maybe tonight we could get out of here, go into town, or something," I mumbled the last words. He beamed at me, so I took that as a yes.  
We walked back to my room, and right as I was about to tell him I had to study, he spoke, "Hey, want to watch a movie?" He motioned towards the TV. I figured studying could wait.  
"You can pick this time," I said. He smiled, "The Notebook?" He asked, winking at me. God. So sexy.  
We finally decided on watching R.E.D. with Bruce Willis. I closed the blinds so the sun wouldn't reflect onto the television.  
Things were awkward; he was sort of acting as if nothing had happened. Oh what I would have done to have Macey there with me at the moment. It was hard not to have anyone to tell things to. I sat down on the sofa, a little farther than a foot away from Zach. To my surprise, he wrapped his arm around my waist and a strong grip pulled me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and the movie started.  
About halfway through the movie, I caught him looking at me, and I could feel my cheeks flush bright red. Why is it that he was the only one that had this effect on me? Even Josh didn't make my heart race this fast.  
"Any news from the girls?" He asked. Ugh, I really didn't want to think about this right now. Mom refused to tell me anything of their whereabouts. Despite Zach beside me, my heart started to beat fast for different reasons. Panic was overwhelming me. I realised that she was keeping things from me. What if they weren't okay? What if the Circle caught them and she didn't want me to worry?  
Zach must have felt the change in me and he gently lifted my chin to look at him in the eyes. "Cammie, it's going to be okay."  
And it that moment, more than anything I wanted to believe him, because he was a great spy. But I also knew that great spies were also great liars.  
Tears welled up in my eyes, and I got up, trying to hide my weak side. He followed me, and grabbed me by the wrist, forcing me to turn. He pulled me towards him. He put his hands around my waist, and kept looking from my eyes to my lips. Then suddenly, his lips hit mine. They were eager, hungry. This kiss was more passionate than the last. I wrapped my arms around his neck, wanting more of him. My body felt to good pushed up close to his. He pushed me against a wall, and I had to come up for breath. His lips moved to my neck, and I gasped. Everything was perfect.  
Until the headmistress stormed into my room.  
Zach broke away immediately. "What's going on here?" Demanded the woman, a.k.a. my mom. I suppressed a giggle, even though this was no time to laugh. My mom had just caught me in a full on make out session, after all.  
"Zach and I were just watching a movie," I finally said. Her eyes became slits. "I can see that," She replied.  
"Cammie, Zach, I need you guys to come with me." Despite what had just happened, I had a feeling what she wanted to talk about had nothing to do with what she had just caught us doing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My mother opened the door wide open, and motioned for us to follow her. I glanced back at Zach, who was right on my tail. We went down the grand stairway and followed her into her office.

"Have a seat." She said. Zach and I obeyed immediately. "Something has happened." I tensed up, and Zach must have sensed it, because he chose that moment to put his arm around my shoulder. My mother continued, "I didn't want to tell you sooner, I wanted to wait and see if the situation changed so you wouldn't have to worry…" She hesitated for a moment. Hesitation wasn't something my mother showed very often. She quickly caught up to what she wanted (or didn't want, but had to) say, "Bex, Liz, Macey, Abby, and Townsend. They've gone missing. We haven't caught any trace of them, and we've got some of the top agents looking for them."  
I gasped. Zach squeezed my shoulder. My mom sat down on the other side of me.  
"Cammie, we are doing everything in our power, everything we can do, to find them and bring them home safely."  
Suddenly, my heart was consumed with rage, probably all of the guilt and anger and frustration I had been feeling in the past week.  
"Everything you can?!" I exclaimed suddenly, "No, mom! If you were doing everything you can, they wouldn't have gone missing in the first place!" I took a deep breath, "They wouldn't be searching for the Circle right now, risking their life for mine, out on their own, if you had only stopped them and done EVERYTHING YOU CAN!"

And then I felt guilt. Because my mother, Rachel Morgan, one of the best spies I ever knew, was caught off guard. She wasn't expecting my rage. And deep down I knew it wasn't her fault. Even if she had wanted to stop them, my friends, my aunt and her new boyfriend or something, were all very pig-headed.  
And then I burst into tears. I didn't know if it was because I finally got to let off some anger, or because of how guilty I felt, or if it was the expression of hurt on my mother's face, but the tears kept streaming down my face.  
I felt Zach's hand slide off my arm and walk towards the door. "I'll wait out here," he said, closing the door behind him.  
"Mom…" I trailed off, voice in a whisper. "Cammie, I'm so sorry."  
I wanted to take back everything I had just said, and make everything better, but I knew that sometimes words could hurt more than even one of Liz's face masks gone wrong (Macey refused to leave our room for the entire weekend until the swelling went down).  
"No mom, I'm sorry. I know it's not your fault." I lunged into her arms. Her hugs were always the best hugs. "I'll find them Cammie." She whispered.  
"I know, mom."


End file.
